


My Boss

by aaronhotchnerlover2001



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Secret Crush, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronhotchnerlover2001/pseuds/aaronhotchnerlover2001
Summary: It's reader's first day at the BAU and already she has a huge crush on her boss Aaron Hotchner. He felt exactly the same way the moment he layed his eyes on her. Will they get together? And if they do will the team find out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, please don't judge if it's really bad. I absolutely love Aaron Hotchner and have run out if fanfics so I thought I'd make my own

It's your first day in the BAU, you got transferred from Florida. You know no one at all.  
"Here goes nothing" you whisper before walking out of the elevator and through the doors to the office.

Everyone turns to look at you. Then you hear an enthusiastic female voice come from behind you.  
"You must be Agent (f/n) (l/n), I'm Penelope Garcia the technical analysist! Welcome to the team!"  
"Hi! Penelope. Where do I go first?"  
"Well before you do anything let me introduce you to the team"  
"This is Agent Emily Prentiss"  
"Welcome (f/n)"  
"This gorgeous piece of chocolate thunder is Agent Derek Morgan"  
He holds out his had; you shake it.  
"Well thank you for that intro Garcia"  
Garcia winks and carries on.  
"This is Agent Jennifer Jareau"  
"Hi! You can call me JJ". She said with a big smile.  
"And finally this is Dr.Reid"  
Straight away you say shake his hand and say "Dr.Reid it's such a pleasure to meet You, I am a huge fan of your work"  
"T-thank you Agent (l/n)"  
Garcia said happily "Right that's everyo-"  
Suddenly she's interrupted by a deep male voice "Aren't you forgetting someone?"  
"Oh right! Yes! Sorry sir! (f/n) this is our boss SSA Aaron Hotchner"  
You turn to look at him, and when you do you can't take your eyes off him. "(f/n) (f/n) are you there?"  
"Oh yes sorry, pleasure to me meet you Agent Hotchner"  
He smiles and says "Just call me Hotch". After a few moments he goes back to his office. 

You couldn't get him out if your mind for the rest of the day. "God damn it! Why does he have to be so hot?!" you thought to yourself


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I just thought I'd put a quick Aaron POV in.

Aaron's POV:

Wow! She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Seeing her just standing there with her (h/c) hair loosely falling over her shoulders made me realise that I can love again. I couldn't stop thinking about her all week. We couldn't be together, I'm her boss for God's sake! Why does she have to be so hot? Ugh


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been here a month now, no one knows about the crush you have on your boss. Or so you think

The first month has gone by so quickly. It's been pretty hard to concentrate with him around all the time. However, you did manage help catch your first psycho murder. 

"Hey (f/n). Are you coming out with all of us tonight? We can celebrate your first month-aversary!" Garcia said as you were walking out if the kitchen with your coffee.  
"Eh, I'm not sure Garcia. I'm really tired and I have 3 episodes of Supernatural to catch up on"  
"Please. We'll all be there. Me, JJ, Prentiss, Derek, Reid....Hotch" She said Hotch with a silly wink.  
"Ugh fine! Where are we going? And what time?"  
"Lamont's Nightclub around 7:30"  
"Wait Garcia! One more thing"  
"Yeah"  
"Why did you wink at me when you said Hotch?"  
"Oh no reason! Look I gotta go....do some research on some...stuff!"  
"Yeah, yeah see you later!"  
What was she up to?

 

Back at home you started to get ready when you realised you had nothing to wear. You decided to call JJ to come and help you pick something to wear. 

After about 3 different outfits JJ said "Definitely this one!"  
You thanked JJ for her help and she left to go and get herself ready.  
You slipped on the short, skin tight red dress and chucked on a pair of black heels.

 

As you got to the night club you got a call.  
"Hey (f/n) Where are you?"  
"Emily! Hey! I've just arrived where you guys sitting?"  
"Oh we're not far from the bar, you'll see us"  
When you walked in you saw your team straight away and heard two wolf whistles coming from Penelope and Derek. As you say down you noticed Hotch was staring at you. Emily, JJ and Reid went to get everyone more drinks and Morgan and Garcia headed onto the dance floor which left you with Hotch. Alone. Oh no.  
"Hey (f/n) how are you?" "I'm good thanks, how about you?" "Yeah good, good". Shit, could this get anymore awkward?

After a few more awkward moments Emily, JJ and Reid came back with all the drinks and Emily asked you to join her on the dance floor.

 

After about half an hour of dancing you decided you were gonna have a break for a bit. When you got there Hotch said to you "Nice moves (f/n)" "Haha they're not that good" You said while laughing shyly. Then Hotch leaned over and whispered "Meet me out the front in 5 minutes" You just looked at him and blushed.

 

Outside it was pretty cold so you were shivering when you heard a familiar voice say "Here you go" and you felt a warm suit jacket cover your shoulders. "Thanks Hotch" You smiled at him. "Look (f/n) we need to talk" "About what? Is something wro-" You were cut off by his lips crashing against yours in a sweet, sweet kiss. He pulls away and you look worridly at him. "(f/n) (f/n) are you okay? You look worried. You're not scared of something are you? If it's because of what I just did then I'll go" You missed the last bit but your heard his second question.  
"Me?! I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of losing my job because I'm not good enough. I'm scared of the fact that there could be a killer out there after me and even about who I am. But most of all Hotch I'm scared of walking home and never feeling the rest of my life..the way I feel...when I'm with you"  
"(f/n) are you serious?"  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"  
"I could say the same about you"  
"You l-like Me?"  
"Yes I do (f/n). I have loved you since the moment I layed my eyes on you."  
"Well if that's the case the shut up and kiss me again" "Lets go back to my place" Hotch suggested "Okay, lead the way" You said with a wink Hotch held out his hand for you, you grabbed it and he dragged you to his car. His son, Jack, was with his aunty so you guys had the whole place to yourselves all night. 

This was going to be your dream coming true.


End file.
